


Confessions are Not Always Answered

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Confessions are Not Always Answered

There is no point denying your love when you have just confessed and obviously being truthful. With a handwritten letter as proof, Y/N cannot just take it back. Even if it is left unanswered after a week of giving it with forced courage.

Looking around to assure he is alone in the music room, Lovino takes the worn out declaration of love from his shirt pocket to read it for the hundredth time. It has been a week since he has received it, and still cannot believe it is from Y/N. Must he write his reply? Shall he ask her out on a date? _What if she says no?_ "Idiot. I'm a fucking idiot." He tells himself as anxious tears blur his vision.

"You don't need to reply if y-"

"What the fuck? Who... Y/N... I-I didn't notice you."  The crumpled letter is quickly shoved in his pocket.

"Listen, Lovi. I never want to ruin our friendship, so... we can just... forget about that." Y/N hesitantly points at her friend's pocket. She fakes a laugh and bites her tongue to desperately keep her cool.

He wipes the forming tears with his sleeves. "Excuse me, but what the fuck are you talking about?" He feels insulted. "Do you fucking think I can't give a damn answer?"

Amused, Y/N looks at him with confused hope. "Well, it's a confession, not a question." Y/N cannot help but reply with slight annoyance. _Why the fuck does he always have fuck in everything he says?_

Surprised at Y/N's response, Lovino scoffs. "Alright, you don't want a damn reply? Fine. Then I won't fucking say I love you, too. I will just say I love you. What do you fucking say about that?" He crosses his arms as if to make a point.

And a smile slowly forms on Y/N's face. "Lovi, you're a fucking idiot. Let's go out on a date."

"Damn it, that's my line!" His face is red.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
